Melanie
|image= Melanie Typing.png |caption= Melanie working at her desk. |gender= Female |last = "Last Day of Summer" |nationality= |hometown= |born= |profession= Secretary in Danville city hall. |major= |affiliations= Danville City Hall |signature= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |pets= |title1= couple |other1= Roger Doofenshmirtz |title2= |other2= |first="The Beak" |voice=Pamela Adlon }} is the generally bored and sarcastic secretary for the City Hall of Danville. Personal life She is a secretary for the Danville City Hall. She seems to work primarily for Roger Doofenshmirtz. She briefly worked for Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Candace, but Candace gave her the rest of that week off, with pay, and then Candace hired Stacy to take her place. ("She's the Mayor") When Heinz became the new Tri-Governor, Melanie was assigned to help him in his overly-crowded schedule. ("Last Day of Summer") Physical appearance Melanie has short red hair and glasses. She also has yellow earrings. She wears a green business suit (jacket and skirt) with a black shirt underneath her jacket. She wears black heels. Personality and traits Melanie is extremely sarcastic. She also seems to enjoy teasing her boss. While Roger Doofenshmirtz was mayor, she openly mocked him about how he had ignored an important document, using it as a coaster. When Heinz Doofenshmirtz was mayor, she let him waste a long amount of time looking for the intercom before revealing that they didn't have one. When Candace Flynn was mayor for a day, Candace let her have the rest of the week off. ("The Beak", "She's the Mayor") She didn't even seem to care about Heinz taking over as her new boss when he became Tri-Governor, much to Roger's anger. ("Last Day of Summer") Skills and abilities Unlike Doofenshmirtz, she is able to tell the difference between an intercom and various office supplies, showing she has had fair experience in being a secretary, implying she's been working for Roger for a lengthy time. She also seems to be extremely strong, as she carried a stack of papers half her height over to the mayor's desk. Relationships Melanie is known to have only two relationships. The first is with Roger Doofenshmirtz. He was the mayor (and her boss) before he temporarily handed the job over to his brother Heinz Doofenshmirtz. She treats both of them with sarcasm and doesn't seem to show them much support. However, in Make Play, she is seen dancing with Roger, which may indicate they have romantic feelings for each other. Memorable quotes Background information *She likes to file her nails. *She probably met Heinz before he became mayor since they are on first name basis and he was the older brother of Roger Doofenshmirtz. She also might know about his daughter Vanessa when she interupted their conversation to discuss about Heinz's schedule. *As she didn't seem surprised to see Perry with Heinz, she most likely knows that Heinz has a nemesis (and is evil). Alternatively, she may just be incredibly apathetic. *She was terrified when she saw der kinderlumper. Appearances * "The Beak" * "She's the Mayor" * "Make Play" * "Der Kinderlumper * "One Good Turn" * "Night of the Living Pharmacists" * "Last Day of Summer" Mentioned only * "Magic Carpet Ride" References pl:Melani Category:Characters Category:Females Category:M Category:Roger Doofenshmirtz